The performance of modern computing systems has increased rapidly in recent years. One particular area in which performance has evolved is processor technology. Many processors in computing system today include a plurality of cores. Another area in which performance has evolved is media playback. Many modern computing systems are capable of playing back a variety of media types, including high definition media. The increase in processing power provided by multi-core processors and the increased processing demands associated with media playback has resulted in increased power consumption for computing systems that continue to decrease in size. As the processing power and the number of cores in multi-core processors continue to increase, reductions in power consumption become important considerations. As a result, it is desirable to adapt multi-core processors, when possible, to conserve power. Consequently, there exists a substantial need for techniques to manage power consumption for multi-core processor systems.